pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Contemporary Review
The Contemporary Review is a British quarterly publication. Foundation It was founded in 1866 by Alexander Strahan and a group of intellectuals anxious to promote intelligent and independent opinion about the great issues of their day. They intended it to be the church-minded counterpart of the resolutely secular Fortnightly Review, which was founded by Anthony Trollope. The first editor was Henry Alford. Editors *1866-1870 Henry Alford *1870-1877 James Knowles *1877-1882 Alexander Strahan *1882-1911 Percy William Bunting *1911-1960 George Peabody Gooch *1960-1965 Deryck Abel *1965-1968 Dominic LeFoe *1968-1970 Gordon GodfreyMagazine Data File *1970-1989 Rosalind Wade *1989-1991 Betty Abel *1991- Richard Mullen History The Contemporary Review has been in continuous publication since its foundation in 1866. Under its first Editor, Dean Alford of Canterbury, the journal rapidly acquired distinction as a forum for intellectual discussion. It was one of the first periodicals to devote considerable space to the arts. More particularly, it became an arena for the theological and ecclesiastical disputes which at that time rent the Church of England. Dean Alford retired in 1870 and his successor, J. T. Knowles, greatly enhanced the already estbalished international standing of the journal. He widened the coverage and attracted contributors of great distinction, includiing Cardinal Manning, Ruskin, Huxley, Spence, Stanley, Gladstone, Matthew Arnold, F. D. Maurice and J. M. Barrie. It was in the period from 1882 to 1911, under the long editorship of Sir Percy Bunting, that the Contemporary Review turned increasingly to politics and social reform, acquiring a general, liberal outlook, though without party ties; and continuing to provide a platform for debate. Other fields were not neglected during this period. For example, Holman Hunt's articles were of great importance, and were relied upon in preparing the Holman Hunt Exhibition at the Victoria and Albert Museum in 1969. In 1911, Dr G. P. Gooch, the historian and Liberal MP for Bath (1906-10), was appointed Editor and continued to preside over the journal for forty-nine years. He further strengthened the intellectual aspect and reputation of the journal. While he gave much emphasis to the treatment of interntional affairs, it continued to cover a wide range of interests. Over the years, he obtained as contributors a long line of eminent politicians, diplomats, publicists and academics. The political outlook of the journal continued to be left of centre. For many years, under Gooch's editorship, Professor J. E. G. de Montmorency was Literary Editor, and Dr Scott-Lidgett, the Methodist theologian and leader, was in editorial charge of religious contributions, providing a Free Church background very different from the establishment churchmanship of Dean Alford. Gooch was succeeded in 1960 by Deryck Abel, who held the post of Editor until his death in 1965. A former Chairman of the Liberal Party Executive, three times a parliamentary candidate in the Liberal interest and a writer on the historical aspects of libertarian issues, Deryck Abel retained the journal's broad variety of content whilst showing particular concern for its international outlook. Rosalind Wade became Editor in 1970 and continued in office until 1989. Betty Abel was Editor from 1989 to 1991. The current editor is Dr Richard Mullen. In 1911 the International Review was incorporated. In 1956 the Directors acquired the ailing Fortnightly, founded in 1865 by Anthony Trollope as the Fortnightly Review with George Henry Lewes as Editor. Today The Contemporary Review is an entirely independent publication; it remains liberal, without any specific political affiliations. As in the past, international subjects in the widest sense receive considerable attention. It also continues to have a broad spectrum of interests, including home affairs and politics, literature and the arts, history, travel and religion. There is a quarterly book section. The main function of the Contemporary Review is to approach contemporary questions with more objectivity and depth than is frequently possible in daily and weekly publications. The Contemporary Review has subscribers in over seventy countries. Apart from individual subscribers, it has a broad institutional circulation among, for example, parliamentary and government bodies, universities and colleges, and public libraries. References * The Contemporary Review - Background * The Contemporary Review Collection Description at the Rosetti Archive Notes External links * The Contemporary Review web site Category:Newspapers published in England Category:Publications established in 1866